Abhirika OS - Rain-
by DewDrop29
Summary: Back on FF after a very long time. Totally crazy OS no logic. This Is specially for Subhashree & Anjana Hope u all liked it.


Tarika!, Where the hell are you?" his voice strained with worry.  
"I m on the way abhijeet don't worry kuch der mai ghar pohanch jao gi." said tarika Please drive carefully. said abhijeet in a concerned voice Tarika: OK abhi mai phone rakhti ho. bye Abhi: Bye He cut the call but he is still worried for her. why she go all alone today in this weather.  
Now a days Mumbai's weather is unpredictable. within minutes, it had started pouring like hell.  
Abhi had just come out of beuro when the clouds had taken over the sky, turning everything black. He is worried for her. She called him in the evening to told him that she is going to her frnds place to meet her. Her driver is on leaves so she drove by herself.  
He had called her up to know that she is still on her frnds place or not but only to be greeted by voicemail each time. And finally, after millionth time, she had picked the call rain and traffic sounds in the background,  
which meant she had left frnds place. She was such a stupid why the hell she even left frnds home? Couldn't she just wait. He come and picked her up. Now a days it was very difficult to handle tarika because of her mood swings it was her 3rd month. He is too worried for her. Now he had to hurry. Hurry up to her.  
Tarika cursed herself for the nth time.  
Kya zarurat thi Anaya k ghar se jaldi nikal ne ki dekha na rain bhi itni ho rahi ha &amp; upar se traffic bhi itni zayda ha &amp; Abhi ko bhi itni tension ho rahi ha tmhari waja se. Suddenly her car stopped with a jerk.  
she try to start the car again but it go in vain.  
Now what the hell is this. Ek or musibat phele rain or ab car bhi kharab ho gai.  
She left the car &amp; start walking in rain &amp; trying to stop any rickshaw or taxi but no one is ready to take her to home. Every one is in hurry to get home.  
She is fully drenched in rain her body is shivering.  
God please help me agar abhi ko pata lag gaya toh bohat gussa kara ga or naraz bhi ho jaa ga.  
Her leg hit a brick hide under the water "Ouch" she yelped in pain.  
Kya bhagwan aaj ka din he kharab ha said while looking towards sky Rubbing her foot, she moved towards a tree she saw nearby.  
Why the hell couldn't people move out of his way! Didn't they know how much he is worried for her.  
He cursed the traffic. It wasn't his forte to drive at freaking 40 kmph!  
He dialled her number again to know her exact location but it was unreachable.  
Hell ! this girl is death for me...  
He saw her car on the side of road. He felt like breathing again. He stooped his car near her car but he found her car empty. His heart missed a beat.  
His frustration now reached its peak. He again start his car &amp; start searching for her on nearby roads.  
Finally he saw her she is standing with the help of tree.  
He felt his heart finally start beating again.  
God, she looked fragile.  
He held her by her shoulders, "Tarika! are you alright?  
He wrapped his coat around her, though wet,  
atleast it was warm with his body heat. He pulled her in his arms, rubbing her back.  
Her lips are quivering...  
Ab..hi... abhi He cut her in middle "Ab chalo, let's go home…"  
As soon as he tugged her arm to move her, he realized she was limping.  
His heart winced as he realized she had hurt herself.  
His picked her up into his arms…  
Her arms involuntarily tugged on to his shoulder like always.  
He gently laid her on the seat of the car and drove back to their home as carefully as he could. He switched on the heater in the car. They reached after three whole hours of intense blocked traffic. He gently picked her up again in his arm &amp; carried her towards their room. He carefully put her on bed and cover her with blanket &amp; left the room. Within few minutes he is back with a glass of hot milk &amp; medicines. He give her a glass &amp; medicine.  
Tarika try to speak but Abhi's glares stop her and she took it like a obeyed child. As she finished the milk glass he finally asked her, "Tarika, What was the need to leave Anaya's home when u see it's raining? didn't u call me to picked u up from there?  
I want to reach home soon. I want to make a special dinner for u before u reached home.  
She said with a cute pout &amp; her pout always make him weak &amp; all his anger vanished.  
Don't pout tarika u know when u pouted all my anger vanished.  
That's why i do it &amp; she claimed his lips with her in a deep passionate kiss.

Created on Dec 11, 2014 at 1:28:40AM Last modified on Dec 11, 2014 at 1:28:40AM 


End file.
